darkmatterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode Twenty-Seven
| previous = Episode Twenty-Six | next = Episode Twenty-Eight }} Episode Twenty-Seven: Being Better Is So Much Harder is the first episode of Season 3 of Dark Matter, as well as the twenty-seventh episode of the series. It aired June 9, 2017. Summary The survivors of the EOS-7 bombing fight to stay alive and find the rest of their crew. SpoilerTV.com: Dark Matter - Episodes 3.01 + 3.02 - Synopses (Retrieved: May 30, 2017) Plot After the attack on EOS-7, the crew members attempt to escape. Five is found by Delaney Truffault, who takes her aboard an escape pod. They put out a distress beacon and are picked up by a Volkov-Rusi ship. Truffault opens a com-link with the Raza and the Volkov-Rusi ship agrees to provide them safe transport. On EOS-7, the barrier on Six's cell goes down after the explosion allowing him to leave. He encounters Two who has been injured and helps her to the Marauder. They leave just in time as the station disintegrates. The Marauder is damaged in the process and they are unable to fly. Two tells Six that Ryo organised the attack on EOS-7. Shortly after Five and Truffault leave the Volkov-Rusi ship, the Raza is under attack. Ferrous Corp destroys the Volkov-Rusi ship before taking aim at the Raza. A fight ensues resulting in the Raza's FTL engines and weapons being disabled, and the Ferrous Corp ship's engines and shield's being disabled. Truffault suggests using the Blink Drive only to find out that Ryo has stolen it. Meanwhile of Zairon, Ryo frees a prisoner named Teku, a man who used to be Ryo's mentor. He was locked up by Hiro and his mother for opposing their rule. In an unknown warehouse, Three awakens hand-cuffed, to find that Anders has saved him from the explosion on EOS-7. Back on the Marauder, Two and Six fix communications and contact the Raza requesting pickup only to find out the Raza is dead in space. The Android advises them that Nyx has been killed. She believes Nyx attempted to prevent Ryo from taking the Blink Drive and he killed her. Moments later, a Ferrous Shuttle boards the Raza leaving the crew no choice but to fight back. Back on Zairon, Misaki lets Ryo know she disproves of Teku, because he's emotional and won't do well with the rest of the court. Life support on the Marauder shuts down, leaving the Raza little time to save two of their crew members. Two locks Six in with the oxygen mask, stating her nanites will protect her for at least 30 minutes. Hallucinating due to lack of oxygen, Two has a conversation with Nyx about her inability to save her and One. Two says goodbye, kissing Nyx before the hallucination ends. In the Royal Palace, Ryo offers Teku a retired life of luxury in exchange that he declares his past decision to be against the former court wrong. Teku refuses to go against his principles and claims loyal to Ryo only. Ryo is impressed by his loyalty and offers him a position as his court advisor which Teku accepts. Misaki doesn't like this. At the warehouse Three and Anders have been attacked by a security drone. After giving Three a gun, the drone is successfully taken out. The Galactic Authority arrive and Anders tells them he is alone, protecting Three. He then contacts the Raza and gives them Three's location. Once all crew are back on board the Raza, Two informs them she wants to take back the Blink Drive and kill Ryo. Five returns to her quarters and after uploading unknown data, she initiates an uplink. She appears in a white room and turns around to see Sarah. She approaches her and says 'Welcome back'. Cast & Characters Recurring & Guest *Torri Higginson as Commander Delaney Truffault *Melanie Liburd as Nyx Harper *Jeff Teravainen as Lieutenant Anders *Natalie Brown as Sarah *Ellen Wong as Misaki Han-Shireikan *Andrew Moodie as Teku Fonsei Media Images 301stills_001.jpg 301stills_002.jpg 301stills_003.jpg 301stills_004.jpg 301stills_005.jpg 301stills_006.jpg 301stills_007.jpg 301stills_008.jpg 301stills_009.jpg 301stills_010.jpg 301stills_011.jpg 301stills_012.jpg 301stills_013.jpg 301stills_014.jpg 301stills_015.jpg 301stills_016.jpg S301still3.png S301still4.png S301still6.png S301still8.png S301still9.png S301still12.png S301still13.png S301still14.png S301still15.png S301still16.png S301still17.png S301still20.png Trivia * None at this time. Other Episodes References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes